


Spiderhead

by orangejoose



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, First Meeting, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, foggy is so done with everything, foggy meets peter bc why not, my two favorite vigilantes are bffs actually, peter is 15 and smol, somebody please just explain to foggy what is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangejoose/pseuds/orangejoose
Summary: “Can you open the window? I gotta talk to Matt.” Foggy simply stared. “It’s three in the morning.”The boy looked impatient. “So?” “So… So why are you on Matt’s fire escape at three in the morning?”





	Spiderhead

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so ... I started watching Daredevil a couple of weeks ago and I become so obsessed that I watched both seasons in four days. Yep. An entire tv show. Four days. So now I'm literally in love with Daredevil and everyone in it, especially Matt and Foggy because honestly, who doesn't love those avocado idiots??? 
> 
> This fic happened because I wondered how exasperated Foggy would be if my two favorite vigilantes ended up knowing each other. Spoilt alert: very exasperated. 
> 
> Peter is 15 here and he and Matt both already know each other's identities. I have no clue what this timeline is, but Foggy knows that Matt is Daredevil. Except here Foggy and Matt are still best friends and Foggy isn't mad at him (though maybe a little annoyed) and all is well!! The angst of that show just about killed me and I needed to frEE MYSELF ARGh so here's this mess .... hope u enjoy!!!

Foggy sighed, wondering how this had even become his life. Twenty minutes earlier he had let himself into Matt’s apartment after knocking for almost a full minute without an answer, only to find Matt passed out in a puddle of his own blood. Again. And the bastard wouldn’t let him take him to a hospital. Hell. Also, conveniently, Claire was out of town, leaving Foggy to deal with the gashes all over his best friend’s chest. After having stitched them up (albeit messily) he was collapsed in a chair across from Matt, a beer in his shaking hands. Matt was laid out on the sofa, pressing a cloth to the shallower cuts that hadn’t needed stitches. Foggy sighed again, breaking the silence. 

“What it ninjas again?” He asked nonchalantly, but with a hint of sarcasm. 

Matt turned his face towards Foggy, his unseeing eyes staring at a point past Foggy’s shoulder.  
“Uh, actually, yeah. You wouldn’t believe how many ninjas there are in Hell’s Kitchen.” 

“Oh, of course.” Foggy muttered, taking a long swig of his beer. 

Matt smiled tiredly. “Thanks, Foggy. For everything.”

Foggy didn’t look at him. “Oh, shut up. If you think that I didn't want to just leave your stupid ass bleeding out on the floor of your apartment, you are severely mistaken, Murdock.” 

Matt smiled again. Of course he knew Foggy was lying. Creepy blind dude powers. “Sure, Foggy. I’m sure you would’ve left me to die. Not that I was dying, anyway.” he finished quickly. “I had everything handled perfectly.” 

Foggy snorted, and he was about to make a snarky comeback when he was interrupted by extremely loud and persistent knocking at… the window? Why was someone knocking at the window? And at three in the morning, too! The shades were drawn and the window was shut, but it sounded like a voice of a young boy, and he shouted Matt’s name with every knock on the glass. 

“MATT! MATT! MATT MATT MATT MATT I NEED YOUR HELP MATT MATT MATT MAAATTTT OPEN THE WINDOW MATT MATT!”

Foggy stared at the window, not quite knowing what to do. Matt groaned. “Oh, god. Really? Now? He’s gonna wake up the whole neighborhood.” 

Foggy stared at him now. Did he know this person, who was banging on his window at three in the morning? “Uh, should I…” 

Matt shrugged, so Foggy walked to the window and pulled up the shade. There, on the fire escape, was a teenage boy who couldn’t have been older than sixteen, his fist raised to bang on the window again. He looked slightly surprised to see Foggy there, but quickly recovered and threw up his hands. “Oh, my god, finally!” His voice was slightly muffled by the glass, because Foggy still hadn’t opened the window. “Hey, are you Foggy?” He pointed at Foggy, who took a step back in surprise. 

“Uhh... Yeah?” 

“Can you open the window? I gotta talk to Matt.” 

Foggy simply stared. “It’s three in the morning.”

The boy looked impatient. “So?” 

“So… So why are you on Matt’s fire escape at three in the morning?” Foggy was slightly flustered. 

The boy sighed exaggeratedly. “Becaauusseee, I need his help.” 

Foggy frowned, then looked back at Matt, who was lying bruised and bloodied on the couch. “I don't think this is the best time…” 

Matt put his head up. “Peter? Is that you?” 

The boy smushed his face against the window, trying to see into the room. “Hey! Matt! Can you open the window? My first aid kit is like seriously running low, and Claire’s out of town. I gotta use yours.” 

Foggy furrowed his brows. “You know Claire?” 

The boy, his face still smushed against the window, looked at Foggy. “Yeah. Does it matter? Please just open the window, please please pleeassseee…” 

Foggy looked at Matt incredulously. Then he realized that Matt couldn’t see that. “Matt, I am looking at you incredulously.” 

Matt snorted. “Just open the window.” 

The boy outside pumped a fist into the air, and crawled through the window as Foggy opened it. Well, more like tumbled. He didn't seem very steady on his feet. Seeing Matt on the couch, he limped over. He was clutching at his side, and Foggy could see blood pooling around his fingers. “Oh my god! You’re bleeding!” 

The kid turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised. “Well, duh. That’s why I needed Matt’s first aid kit.” 

Foggy didn’t know what to say. The boy turned back to Matt, a look of worry on his face. “Jesus, Matt, are you okay?! Well, I’ve seen you with worse, I guess. Was it the ninjas again?” 

Matt sat up, wincing slightly. “Oof. Yeah.” 

Foggy gaped. “Wait… you know… about the ninjas?” 

“Uh, yeah.” The boy said it as if it was obvious. 

“Matt…” Foggy hissed. 

Matt looked amused. “Foggy, this is Peter. Peter, the first aid kit is on that chair over there. Does it need stitches?” 

“Nah. Just some crazy guy with a knife. He was lucky to get one swipe in, but it’s shallow.” 

Foggy’s eyes were so wide it seemed as though they would pop out of their sockets. He looked between Matt and Peter, discussing ninjas and knife wounds as if it was a normal teatime conversation. “Is that… is that normal?” 

Peter shrugged, sitting next to the first aid kit. “Pretty much. It’s better than last week. Matt and I were after some of Clint’s tracksuit mafia thugs and one of them shot me off the wall! I broke a couple of ribs. That sucked.” He turned to Matt. “Remember that?” 

Matt nodded, taking a sip of water. Foggy gaped at them. Matt must have known (somehow), because he cocked his head and looked towards Peter, who was bandaging his knife wound. “Do you not have your suit on?” 

Peter continued bandaging his wound. “Nah. I changed a couple of rooftops over. I hate getting blood on that thing. It’s almost impossible to wash it, cause my aunt might see it in the laundry, you know?” 

Foggy was still staring at them, but now finally things were starting to click together. “Wait… are you… in the…” He waved his hands wildly in the air. “You know, the whole… beating up baddies in the dead of night business?” 

Peter shrugged. “Well, yeah. Matt and I don’t team up that often, but I see him at Claire’s a lot.”

Matt grimaced. “Yeah, I almost feel guilty for telling you to go to her. She’s starting to get very tired of dealing with two half-dead vigilantes at a time.” 

“Well, you know how broke I am, so I can’t afford a whole lot of medical supplies. Also, I don’t wanna bleed all over my bedroom floor. My aunt would get suspicious. And I suck at giving myself stitches, and Claire rocks.”

Foggy was incredulous. “Jesus, you're just a kid! Which one are you?” 

Peter looked amused. “How many are there?” 

Matt pursed his lips, thinking. “Uhh… hmm. Of the heroes who wear a mask? There’s Daredevil, Deadpool, Spiderman… Iron Man? He wears a metal mask, I guess.” 

Peter jumped up and down. “Ooh! Ooh! I’m Iron Man, then.” 

Matt laughed. “Yes, you are definitely the famous billionaire Tony Stark.” 

Peter scrunched up his face into a pout. “Fine. Ok, I’ll be Deadpool. My healing factor is shit compared to his. He can regenerate entire limbs, it's awesome!” 

Matt rolled his eyes. “At least you have a healing factor, Bug Brain. I have to heal the old fashioned way.” 

“That’s because you’re old.”

Here Foggy finally cut in, realization dawning. “Wait… are you… Spiderman?!?” 

Peter pouted again. “No! I’m Deadpool, I thought we agreed on that.” 

Matt snorted, and Foggy ignored him. “Seriously? Spiderman is a fucking kid??!?” 

Peter frowned. “I am not! I’m fifteen!” 

Foggy threw up his arms. “Unbelievable! Seriously??!? What the hell! Also, Matt, why the hell didn’t you tell me you knew Spiderman?” 

Matt shrugged, biting back a smile. “Hm. Guess it just never came up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Spiderhead by Cage the Elephant!! The chorus goes "Spiders in my head, spiders in my mind / You may take my eyes, but baby I'm not blind" which kinda makes me think of Peter and Matt?? Anyway hope you liked this, I'm still pretty new to fanfic writing so feel free to leave kudos or comments, and sorry for any mistakes this is un beta'd :)) Love you all!!! <33


End file.
